


Lasing na Lasing Sayo

by beautiful_as_endless



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Hell-oooo mga bhe, M/M, goodbye world, lutang fic, lutang na lutang, sobrang lutang, yes i'm back with more lutang gresca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Greg is a surfer, Rusca is that boy with the guitar, and everything ends in a realistically implausible drunk episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasing na Lasing Sayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's side.
> 
> In which a mask of confidence hides a nervous, insecure spirit.

Though Greg del Pilar only did it mostly over the school breaks, surfing still felt like second nature to him. It was just him, the sea, and the setting sun, no thoughts of everyone, especially Ed Rusca.

He couldn't believe that another semester - and Valentine's day - already passed him by and yet he still wasn't able to confess his feelings to that friend that he's been definitely, totally, most probably head over heels since high school. They were now on their third year in college - Ed in Hotel and Restaurant Management, him in Architecture - and he kept using that lame excuse when it came to chickening out on confessing his feelings. After all, the entire gang still got together over breaks and whenever they had no classes.

And he kept trying to convince himself that it was just a crush. It wasn't, he was lying, and the excuses he made were never valid.

* * *

 Custom red and black surfboard in hand, he marched to the waves, pretending that he was completely oblivious to the hordes of bikini clad girls who were giving him interested glances. He flirted with the ladies in school every now and then, even stealing some lukewarm kisses on some occassions, but he never meant any of them - just lame attempts to keep his mind off Ed.  
He berated himself for his stupidity, but what else could he do?

The waves were perfect that day, glassy and huge and warm. Some early birds were already on their boards, while a myriad of onlookers dotted the edge of the beach. It was a beautiful summer day, and he decided to make the most out of it.

* * *

 

He saw someone awfully familiar when he finally returned to the shore. Ed Rusca was sitting on a makeshift hammock between two trees, his favorite blue guitar on hand. He didn't seem to notice Greg though, as he was busy tuning his guitar, a small but goofy smile on his elfin face.

Heart hammering in his chest, Greg decided to approach him. He forced himself to act normal despite the fact that the rest of his senses screamed for him to bolt and pretend that he didnt't see his friend. That was stupid though, and he knew that he shouldn't act too obvious.

Ed looked up as he approached, and his smile widened. "Uy Greg! Nandito ka pala."

"Ano nanamang tinira mo?" Greg gave him his biggest, brightest grin, like he always did. He was afraid that any unusual action would make his actual feelings for him appear to be too obvious. "Lagi naman akong nandito pag summer at sembreak ah."

"Syempre hindi ka naman araw araw tumatambay dito - saka malay ko bang maaga ka ngayon?" Ed trailed off, apparently losing his train of thought.

Greg found him adorable, embarrassed as he was to voice it out - from his fun and bubbly personality, the way he ate so much and never seemed to gain wait, his guitar playing, even the way he got distracted a lot.

“Huy.” Ed set aside his guitar and waved his hand in front of Greg. “Ayos ka lang? Ba’t nakatulala ka diyan?”

Greg blinked. It seemed like he was easily distracted too. He looked up at Ed and goodness gracious why was he smiling so brightly? Did he know that he could cause vehicular accidents when he did that? He smiled back at him and scratched the back of his head. "Pasensya na, pagod lang ata ako."

Ed didn't look convinced. He leaned forward, as if to get a better look at him, a pout on his lips. Why was it so tempting to kiss this boy? "Greg, sigurado ka ha? Ba't namumula ka kasi?"

Greg raised his free hand to cover his face in embarrassment. "Wala, sa init lang to." Yes, he was sure that his excuses were becoming worse and worse.

Ed grinned. "At least alam ko na kung saan kita aabangan buong summer," he quipped.

"Ano nga bang ginagawa mo dito?" Greg asked.

Ed shrugged. "Wala akong magawa ngayon eh, wala namang gimik." That was odd. Ed was that endearing social butterfly that always had time to hang out with anyone and everyone.

* * *

 

"Gago, aminin mo na kasing gusto mo siya," his headache of a best friend, Nonong Quezon, said over a beachside lunch of chips and soda. "Pinapahirapan mo pa yung sarili mo eh. Malay mo may gusto pala sayo yun!"

"Gago ka din pala eh." Greg took a long swig of Sprite and dumped the rest of his cup on his friend's hair. "Baka tawanan lang niya ako."

Nonong rolled his eyes, furiously wiping away the soda from his hair. "Ewan ko sainyo! Dios mio! Umamin! Halikan! Magmomol! Pakasal! Yun na yun!" He shook his head with a grin, grabbed his surfboard, and headed for the sea.

Greg watched him surf with a smile. He always appreciated his best friend’s blunt approach to life.

He wasn’t sure how long he watched his friend ride the waves. He clutched his board, wondering whether he should join him or not.

Someone else made up his mind for him.

Ed came into view, guitar in hand yet again, a cat-like smile on his face. “Buti nalang at naabutan pa kita dito,” he began in his playfully sing song voice. “Dapat kanina pa kita hinanap para makita kitang magsurf kaso nautusan ako ni tatay.”

Greg stared. “Ako, gusto mong makitang magsurf? Seryoso ka ba?”

Ed grinned. “Siyempre.” He stared at the half-occupied blanket. “Kaso mukhang hindi ka pa pala sumasabak.”

“Pahinga lang.” Greg fought hard not to smile back, though he subconsciously shifted himself to make space for the other boy. “Mamaya sasabak din ako.”

Ed’s grin widened blindingly as he sat down, strumming his guitar idly after a while. How aware was he that surfers would probably wipe out left and right if they saw him then and there? "So mukhang hindi ka mag-isa ngayon," he noted suddenly. He never stopped strumming his guitar even as he spoke. "Puwera nalang kung nakainom ka na ng dalawang boteng Sprite at naka anim na pack ng chichiria."

“Alam mo namang ikaw lang yung may ganung talent sa tropa – kasi ikaw ang dakilang Ensaymada Boy.” Greg chuckled softly and shook his head. He never had it in him to hit on Ed despite the fact that he could barely suppress the attraction. He points to the waves. “Kasama ko si Nonong. Alam niyo namang surf buddies kami.”

Ed was still smiling as the music he was making with his guitar increased in pace and intensity. “Surf buddies lang ba talaga?”

Greg stared at him, mouth falling open. Sure, there were rumours that there was something going on between Nonong and him – but that’s all there was to them, rumors. There never was anything else to it. “Pati ba naman ikaw naabutan na yung usapan na yun?” he asked with a groan. “Chismis lang yun, huy!”

“Alam ko, ito naman binibiro lang!” Ed stopped playing the guitar and finally looked up. “Galit ka ba?”

“Ba’t ako magagalit?” Greg shrugged and glanced back at the sea, a distant look in his dark eyes. "Never pa naman akong nagalit sayo.

Ed smiled cheekily. "May punto ka!" He glanced back at his guitar and began playing again, the music filling their little spot by the sea, clashing and resonating with the waves. "Ano brad, kakantahan na ba kita?"

Greg fought hard to contain the sudden rush of  _nervousness_ that struck him. Was Ed insinuating something or was he just overthinking?

Overthinking. Yep. Definitely.

His breath caught when the guitar played a small series of unfamiliar notes. Ed grinned at him before he started to sing.

 _"Magkatabi tayo sa duyan, sa ilalim ng buwan. Buhangin sa ating mga paa, ang dagat ay kumakanta---"_ His singing stopped just as his phone rang. He glanced at Greg apologetically as he pulled it out and excused himself quickly, still clutching his guitar with his free hand.

With a sinking feeling, Greg realized that Ed must have been talking to someone who was most probably his  _girlfriend._ He tried not to think much about it as the minutes trickled by but he just  _can't._ Most definitely, absolutely not.

He headed for the waves when it seemed like Ed would not be coming back, fighting off the disappointment and self pity that threatened to overwhelm him.

* * *

 

The waves made him feel powerful - untouchable. They helped him forget his worries, even just for a while. He stayed even when most surfers headed home. Even when Nonong left.

He was atop the biggest wave, the brilliantly setting sun behind him, when he saw  _Ed_ watching, guitar in hand, eyes intent upon him.

_Him._

It felt like everything was on a standstill as he was thrown off guard. They exchanged gazes and he felt his face turning red. He lost focus and before he knew it, the roaring wall of water threw him off balance. It felt like he was going to die by drowning as the sea seemed to devour him.

Luck was on his side as he washed up on sjore beside his surfboard - coughing and spluttering and a little beaten up.

He looked up. Ed was still standing a little far off, under a small palm tree, an indecipherable look upon his face. He flushed as they locked gazes.

Greg was also turning red, but from shame. He made a fool of himself. Getting distracted and wiping out was _not_ his thing.

He needed a freaking drink.

* * *

The bar wasn't that far from the beach, across the road from another that was marginally expensive. He had already downed two bottles of beer, trying to forget the fact that he embarrassed himself right in front of his object of affections.

His phone buzzed, to his surprise. His stomach jolted when he saw that it was from Ed. Was he going to get teased? Berated?

Bafflingly enough, there were already two messages.

**Ruscababes: _BRAD YU OKEH? EHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?_**

**Ruscababes _: EHAT ODK SHORT BA TO FOR ELECTRONIC HAT?_**

There was something quite odd about that. The alcohol in his system was starting to get rid of his inhibitions and gave him the guts to reply despite his earlier humiliation. After all, Ed started it.

**Greg: _Lasing ka ba? Plootangina Ed ang benta nun!_**

Of course, it was more coherrent in his head. Even his spelling wasn't exactly on point after a couple of bottles.

**Ruscababes: _Siyempre hindi. Ikaw ata yung lasing. Anong plootangina?!_**

That was what every drunk man said, of course. It seemed like Ed was as drunk - or even way off than Greg was. And everything was still better in his head.

 **Greg** _**: Ako, lasing? Hindi no? Edi sana kanina pa ako nang hardsss** _

**Greg** _**: Hardass** _

**Greg** _**: Harass plootangina!** _

**Ruscababes** _**: That's it! Lasing ka na nga. Tama na yan kung ayaw mong mahalikan ng tangina.** _

**Greg** _**: Ano tapos diretso pre nup sa bubong, ganun? To be or not to be?** _

**Ruscababes** _**: That is the question! Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer... teka tae ka bebelabs! Hindi ko kabisado yun!** _

**Ruscababes** _**: Ito nalang! If I profane with my unworthy hand... shall I compare thee to a summer's...** _ _**pakshet di ko din maalala!** _

**Greg** _**: The pakwan da ref!** _

He wasn't even sure what he was starting to talk about at that point. His mind was too clouded by his drink. He was too addled and dazed to think straight - especially around Rusca. His head felt like splitting in half. He hadn't even noticed that he was too drunk and dazed.

 **Ruscababes** _**: Alam mo sa sobrang hilo ko kanina ko pa hinihimas... ang carpet. At I want to att ett eat mashed potato!**_

 **Greg** _**: *horse emoji*** _

**Greg** _**: ...bakit andaming kabayo?** _

**Ruscababes** _**: EHAT?!** _

**Ruscababes** _**: *what electronic hats ulit though what if ipasuot ko to sa kung sinumang crush mo?** _

**Greg** _**: What if... holographic porn?**_

 **Greg** _**: Ay not saying shit I will retreat** _

Their conversation degenerated as more and more alcohol kicked into their systems. everything grew more incoherrent though everything still made perfect sense in his alcohol laced mind.

Then Ed stopped replying after another garbled reference to electronic hats. Greg waited and waited and waiyed and yet there was no response. He looked up - at the girls who have been eyeing him since he stepped into the bar, at the bartender who was watching him worriedly, and the six bottles he downed. He was not exactly a  _lightweight_ but neither was he unfazed by alcohol. In his amusement with Ed, he didn't realize just how much he drank in such a short period of time. Luckily he was clearheaded enough to pay and count his change. He could barely stumble out of the bar as it was. How was he supposed to go home?

His heart almost stopped when he saw Ed doubled over not far from the other bar across the street, guitar slung across his back, one of his hands clutching his phone.

"Hoy Eddrrr- _Eduardauro_ \---Eduardo!" he called out.

Ed looked up as he approached and smiled. "Naaalala ko na yung nakalimutan ko kanina," he said, his voice dangerously slurred. "If I... If I..."

"Sige lang." Greg grinned, vaguely recalling the fact that they actually had to memorize those lines way back in high school - all for a quiz.

"If I profane with my unworthy hand," Ed began, straightening up unsteadily and approaching his friend. "This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this... Teka tangina bakit ako tumutula?"

"Kasi gusto kita...ng marinig tumula," Greg said quickly, feeling his cheeks burn. He raised a hand to cover his face.

Ed's eyes gleamed as he tilted his face nearer. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  _Putek_ bigla ko nalang talagang naalala lahat."

Greg felt his heart race.  "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." It didn't make sense.  _Nothing_ he was capable of doing at that very moment would ever make any sense.

Ed raised his hand, his fingers tilting Greg's chin down. There was  _something_ mesmerizing about the way he spoke, drunk but emotional. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." He could feel his breath getting faster and faster. He wasn't sure about what was going on anymore. He didn't know what would happen - or if he would regret the small pretentious voice in his head that was trying to whisper to him from beyond the alcohol.

"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Ed leaned closer. Their faces were just a scant inches apart at that point.

Greg's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen next. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Ed kissed him then and there, softly, warmly. He pulled away quickly, his face red from either mortification, the alcohol, or a cruel mixture of both.

Knees shaking, Greg realized what just happened. He probably took advantage of the fact that both of them were drunk, all to get a kiss. He turned tail and ran - wobbly, dazed, and unsteady - all the way to the beach which was thankfully open 24/7. He headed for the sea - not caring if he not exactly dressed for the waves, blindly searching for his surfboard which he vaguely knew was tucked away in the storage area.

"Hoy! Wag kang magsurf ng lasing!" Somehow, Ed managed to run after him, as tipsy and as drunk as he was.

Greg kept heading for the water. "Edi gagamit nalang ako ng downey---" Not noticing a fallen surfboard, he fell and tripped on his face.

Before he could do anything, Ed was already pulling him to his feet, holding his hands. "Gago, malunod ka pa. Di pwede. Bad yun."

"Eh bakit mo ba kasi ako hinalikan?" Greg argued, trying to snap him out before they started doing something they might end up regretting in the morning.

Ed's smile was there again, bright and blinding and sunny, eclipsing the shadows of the night around them. "Kasi gusto ko. Gusto kita."

"Gusto din kita," Greg murmured, feeling his head spin from the confession and the alcohol and the running he did.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," continued Ed, never losing his smile, the sparkle in his eyes.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." This time, it was Greg who leaned forward, excitement making him feel jumpy and eager and maddened.

"Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Ed didn't have time to claim his kiss this time.

Greg did it for him - and probably even more.

To hell with the consequences. They'll deal with it another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the lutang Gresca fics are back with a vengeance... at lutang parin ako. Kasing lutang nung lasing na nilalang na naginspire ng drunk convos nila dito at tila may affinity sa mga kabayo.


End file.
